The Day
by isfa.id
Summary: Apa yang mengincar Donghae? Siapa? Donghae / Kibum / Siwon / Kyuhyun / Yoona


Pemuda itu berjongkok, melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, agar tak memperdengarkan suara sekecil apapun dari derap langkahnya. Ia menyusuri ruang gelap itu dengan pundaknya yang menempel pada lemari kayu coklat di belakangnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menghembuskan nafas tanpa suara, menutup mulutnya agar tak berteriak. Meski keringat itu bercucuran, keluar dari tiap pori-pori tubuhnya.

'Tap... tap...'

Suara itu, langkah kaki seseorang, membuat matanya melebar, pertanda rasa takut yang semakin besar ia rasakan. Ia berharap detak jantungnya tak terdengar meski terasa begitu kencang ia rasakan. Air matanya mengalir dengan sebelah tangan mencoba meraba jalan di sampingnya. Ia mengernyit saat ia merasakan sakit di kedua jarinya ketika pecahan kaca itu mengenainya.

Ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari kedua jarinya yang terluka dan ia sudah sangat tahu itu adalah darahnya meski ia tak dapat melihat karena keadaan yang sungguh teramat sangat gelap. Ia mencoba meyakinkan jalannya, meski terasa perih di tiap luka yang ia dapatkan. Ia tahu kaca besar dinding ruangan itu pecah hingga membuat ia melangkah pelan untuk keluar dari sana.

'Trak...'

Kembali matanya terbelalak saat tak sengaja kakinya menyentuh pecahan kaca yang membuat kaca tersebut semakin terpecah belah, namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya, suara dari pecahan tersebut yang membuat ia semakin takut. Dapat ia rasakan langkah kaki seseorang yang sedari tadi mengitari ruangan tersebut semakin mendekatinya. Namun ia berusaha diam dengan tubuh gemetarnya yang kini telah keluar dari ruang gelap tersebut.

Ia melihat bayangan, bayangan yang tercipta dari bulan purnama yang tengah bersinar saat ini, bayangan tubuh seseorang yang melangkah ke arahnya. Ia menolehkan kepala ke sisi kanannya dan mendapati kembali dinding kaca yang pecah di dekatnya. Ia kembali mencoba melangkah, kembali memasuki ruangan tersebut dari sisi berbeda saat ia keluar sebelumnya.

'Prang...'

"Sialan!"

Ia mendapati umpatan yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang membuat matanya menangis, dengan isakan yang coba ia tahan.

Tubuhnya kembali berada di dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita tersebut, dengan orang yang berusaha mencarinya kini berada di luar sana. Ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya dengan merangkak agar dapat segera bersembunyi di balik lemari yang sedari tadi bergesek dengan punggungnya.

'Dor...'

Suara tembakan itu terdengar dari arah yang cukup jauh dari tempat ia berada kini, hingga sebuah suara sepasang kaki yang berlari mendekati suara tersebut terdengar di gendang telinganya membuat ia menghembuskan nafas leganya, karena kini ia tahu orang tersebut sudah tak berada di dekatnya.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik lemari yang sedari tadi sudah menyelamatkan keberadaannya, dengan kedua kaki yang ia tekuk hingga menyentuh dadanya. Ia menangis sejadinya dengan isakan yang tetap berusaha ia tahan.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Bus itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang dengan dua orang penjaga berpakaian tentara lengkap di tiap sisinya.

Pemuda itupun melangkahkan kakinya menuruni bus yang telah menghantarkannya ke tempat tujuannya. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan mencoba mengenali sekelilingnya dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir di balik wajahnya saat menatap bus biru yang telah berlalu meninggalkannya.

Kakinyapun melangkah mendekati gerbang besar berwarna hitam di depannya. "Tuan, kalian petugas di sini?" tanyanya pada dua penjaga yang berdiri di sana dengan tegapnya.

Iapun hanya mengangguk paham saat dua orang tersebut tak menjawab pertanyaannya, mungkin tentara memang harus bersikap _cool_ di depan semua orang.

Ia melongok, mencoba memandangi apa yang tersembunyi di balik gerbang tersebut, yang akhirnya membuat ia bergumamm takjub dengan apa yang didapatnya. Pohon-pohon rindang itu memenuhi pandangan matanya, ranting-ranting kecilnya bergoyang meliuk-liuk mempertontonkan keindahan hijau daun mereka.

Kakinyapun siap untuk melangkah, melewati gerbang yang akan membawa ia ke tempat yang berbeda, saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Hei bocah, kau yakin akan ke sana?"

"Bocah?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang menggambarkan ketidakpercayaan saat seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan semacam itu.

"Tuan," ia membalik tubuhnya dan menatap kedua penjaga tersebut. "Saya Donghae, Lee Donghae," tegasnya dengan menyebutkan namanya, "Dan saya mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sebentar lagi menyandang gelar dokter, dan Anda memanggil saya bocah? Hah..." ia menarik nafas saat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Ia mengibaskan tangan di depan mukanya, dengan kepala yang menggeleng tak percaya seraya tetap menatap petugas-petugas tersebut, "Sudahlah," desahnya karena mereka tak meperdengarkan suara mereka kembali, "Lagi pula ini aneh, untuk apa kalian berada di sini? Apa ini camp militer? Atau ada perang di sana?" tanyanya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya yang mengarah ke balik gerbang kokoh di hadapannya.

"Di sana..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sana," salah satu petugas itu menyela ucapan teman seprofesinya tersebut, "Jadi lebih baik kau tidak ke sana, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa."

Alis pemuda itu –Donghae, terangkat mendengar penuturan salah satu petugas tersebut. Ia memperhatikan petugas tersebut, di mana laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya tersebut mempunyai tubuh yang tegap layaknya seorang tentara, dengan mukanya yang dihiasi oleh kumis yang tak terlalu lebat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Y... Ya..." jawab petugas lain yang tampak lebih kurus dari petugas satunya dengan kepala yang mengangguk ragu.

Donghae tampak ragu, tubuhnya berputar membelakangi gerbang tersebut, ia menepuk pipinya pelan seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu, hingga tubuhnya kembali berbalik, kembali menatap kedua petugas tersebut, "Tapi saya harus ke sana," tuturnya. "Ini tugas yang berat, eoh," lanjutnya dengan kepala yang mengangguk tak jelas bagi kedua petugas tersebut. "Ini demi tesis yang harus saya susun Tuan."

Keadaan menjadi hening, dengan ketiga pasang mata yang tak henti saling tatap satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Donghae mengedipkan matanya.

Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kencang pertanda ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Ia menarik kedua tali tas ranselnya dan melangkah maju mendekati gerbang tersebut, "Saya harus pergi."

"Lebih baik kau urungkan, kau bisa pergi ke tempat lain."

"Memangnya ada apa di sana Tuan?" tanya Donghae dengan suara sedikit kesal.

"Di sana tidak ada apa-apa, lalu untuk apa kau ke sana."

Kembali Donghae terdiam, dia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan tesisnya agar ia dapat lulus dan menyandang gelar dokter di depan namanya, dokter Lee, bukankah itu terdengar _cool_ saat semua orang memanggilnya kelak? Dan satu-satunya tempat yang harus ia datangi adalah tempat ini sesuai dengan keputusan dari pihak universitas.

Namun akhirnya ia tak menggubris apa yang diucapkan petugas tersebut, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk 'menyebrangi' gerbang tersebut.

Petugas yang memiliki tubuh lebih kurus dari rekannya itu menarik rekan berkumis tipisnya tersebut, "Bukankah seharusnya kita memberi tahunya?"

Pertanyaan itu tak digubris, petugas berkumis tersebut hanya menatap punggung Donghae yang mulai menjauh dari mereka.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Donghae menapakkan kakinya pada tanah coklat di bawahnya saat ia telah melewati gerbang besar di belakangnya, ia membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati petugas berkumis tersebut memandangnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi membuatnya bergidik dan segera membalik kembali tubuhnya untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ia dapat mendengar suara gesekan daun-daun yang tertiup angin di atas kepalanya, seakan mereka tengah memperdengarkan nada-nada indah di telinga 'pengunjung' mereka, membuat sebuah senyum indah tergambar di wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Selamat datang Donghae," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Pemuda tersebut terus melangkahkan kakinya menapaki jalan tanah tersebut, ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir satu jam ia berjalan tapi belum menemukan apapun selain pohon-pohon dan burung-burung yang berterbangan, dengan sesekali ia mendapati tupai yang melompat, berpindah dari satu ranting ke ranting lainnya.

'Brash...'

Ia hampir terjatuh, saat tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di hadapannya. Ia menoleh ke arah kanannya dan menatap seekor babi hutan –menurutnya, yang berlari menuju ke arah semak-semak yang tampak menjulang tinggi. Iapun bergidik. Namun segera ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali perjalannya. Ia melangkah, tapi baru satu langkah ia berhenti. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya, membuat ia terdiam sesaat, sepertinya ia melihat ada seseorang di balik pohon besar di sana, tapi kini ia tak melihat apapun, "Hanya bayangan," gumamnya yang berpikir bahwa itu adalah bayangan dari pohon-pohon yang tumbuh menjulang tinggi di sana.

Kembali Donghae melirik jam tangannya, menandakan dua jam sudah perjalanan yang ia lakukan, namun tetap ia tak melihat apapun, "Apa benar di sini tidak ada apa-apa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, tapi mengapa pihak universitas meminta ia menyambangi tempat ini untuk menyelesaikan tesisnya?

Namun tak berselang lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara, seakaan beberapa orang sedang berbincang. Iapun mempercepat langkahnya, hingga akhirnya ia melihat pondok kecil beratap jerami, yang membuat langkahnya semakin melesat, terlebih saat ia mendapati tiga pemuda tak jauh dari pondok tersebut.

Pemuda itupun berlari, "Permisi," ucapnya saat ia telah berhadapan dengan tiga pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda pertama bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan rambut cepaknya tersenyum menjawab sapaannya, dan pemuda kedua dengan tubuh tinggi kurus, menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya, membuat ia sedikit canggung, sementara pemuda ketiga dengan rambut hitam berkilaunya yang sedikit panjang tak memberikan penggubrisan sedikitpun, ia sibuk dengan kucing putih di pelukannya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya pria berambut cepak tersebut ramah.

Donghae tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, "Apa ini desa Jugda?" meski akhirnya dia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Ya..." jawab pemuda tinggi kurus di sebelah pemuda berambut cepak yang bertanya pertama kali padanya. "Eum..." pemuda itu terlihat berpikir, "Kau mahasiswa yang akan melakukan riset di sini?" tanyanya kemudian yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Donghae.

"Kalau begitu mari kami antar, menuju ke pusat desa hanya tinggal 1 jam lagi."

"Apa?" Donghae hanya bisa ternganga. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kakinya setelah ia sampai pada tempat tujuannya, belum lagi dia telah membayangkan bagaimana dia akan kembali lagi ke kotanya. Bagaimana mungkin masih ada desa terisolasi seperti ini di negara majunya?

Meski akhirnya ia tetap semangat melanjutkan perjalanannya, dengan didampingi oleh tiga pemuda yang baru ia kenal. Dua pemuda itu terus mengajak ia berbicara, bertanya tentang ini itu, ya, sebagai sikap baik pada 'tamu' mereka. Sementara pemuda dengan baju tanpa lengan di belakang mereka tetap 'bermain' bersama kucing putih di pelukannya.

Donghae menoleh sesekali ke belakang, menatap pemuda tersebut yang tampak tak menerimanya sebagai tamu di daerahnya. Namun mata Donghae menyipit saat mereka melewati sebuah pohon besar dengan pemuda tersebut yang sedikit tertutupi oleh tubuh pohon tersebut, siluet yang tampak seperti sosok seseorang yang ia lihat sebelumnya, sebelum ia bertemu tiga pemuda tersebut.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Pemuda itu membelai bulu lembut kucing putih yang ada di pelukannya sedari tadi, kucing itupun mengeong lembut mendapatkan usapan dari majikannya. Kepalanya terangkat mencoba memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya tak mempedulikan kucingnya yang menjilati lengannya. Ia terus menatap sosok di hadapannya tersebut, seakan tengah menyidik sesuatu, hingga akhirnya sebuah seringaian terulas di wajahnya, saat menatap mata bening milik 'tamunya'.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Dua hari sudah Donghae berada di sini, tanpa melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit untuk digerakan karena otot-ototnya yang terlalu ' _over_ pemakaian'. Kakinya terasa lemas untuk digerakkan, bahkan untuk ke kamar mandi sekalipun. Lihatlah wajahnya yang kuyu, karena tak mendapatkan usapan air selain keringatnya sendiri. Yang ia lakukan hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Namun kini ia harus melakukan sesuatu, agar ia tak mati kelaparan di kamarnya. Iapun bangkit, menggerakkan tubuhnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa ngilu di persendiannya. Kakinyapun menapaki lantai rumahnya –rumah penduduk desa yang dapat ia gunakan selama berada di desa tersebut. Rumah yang tak terlalu besar, hanya ada satu kamar dan kamar mandi di sana, juga dapur dan ruang depan yang sempit.

Tapi ia suka dengan keadaan di luar rumah tersebut, teras yang dilapisi keramik biru, meski terlihat sedikit lusuh, juga halaman yang luas, dengan taman kecil yang ditumbuhi bunga berwarna-warni.

Ia mendekati bunga mawar merah yang masih malu menampakkan wujudnya. Mawar itu masih tampak kuncup, belum begitu menyebarkan wanginya.

"Selamat pagi," Donghaepun berucap pada seseorang yang melintas di depannya. Yang akhirnya membuat ia melongo saat sapaannya tak digubris, dan membuat ia mengomel hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kibum memang seperti itu."

"Kibum?"

Anggukan itu tercipta dari seseorang yang menepuk pundak Donghae sebelumnya, dan Donghaepun hanya dapat tersenyum kecut.

"Oh ya Siwon-ssi..."

"Siwon..." pemuda itu memotong ucapan Donghae saat ia rasa panggilan itu terlalu formal untuknya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kau cukup panggil aku Siwon saja?"

"Dan aku Khyuhyun," lanjut pemuda yang juga turut bersamanya. "Dan kau juga cukup memanggil dia Kibum," tuturnya seraya menunjuk tubuh Kibum yang telah menjauhi mereka.

"Kibum..." gumam Donghae setelah mengetahui nama pemuda tersebut.

 **\- isfa_id -**

"Kau menyukainya?" Kibum bertanya pada kucingnya yang hanya mengeong padanya, tapi itu membuat Kibum menyeringai pertanda bahwa kucingnya mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Donghae melangkah, memasuki hutan itu sedikit lebih dalam. Satu hal yang ia syukuri dan mengerti akan kehadirannya di sini, melihat tumbuhan-tumbuhan langka yang terdapat di desa tersebut. Tumbuhan yang dapat dijadikan sebagai obat-obatan tersebut menarik perhatiannya, sebagai seorang dokter bukankah ia harus mengerti kandungan apa saja yang terdapat pada obat yang ia berikan kepada pasiennya kelak?

'Srak... srak...'

Donghae terperanjat mendengar suara dari semak-semak di dekatnya, ia bangkit dari jongkoknya dan melangkah mundur, mencoba mengambil ancang-ancang kalau-kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Meski akhirnya ia menarik nafas lega saat melihat seekor kelinci putih dengan mata merah terang itu keluar dari semak tersebut.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Tubuh Donghae berbalik saat mendapati seseorang yang bertanya padanya.

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakuti."

"Oh... itu, tadi aku kira itu ular."

Merekapun terselimuti diam selanjutnya. Tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar lagi dari masing-masing bibir mereka. Dengan Donghae yang kembali berjongkok memperhatikan tumbuhan-tumbuhan tersebut dengan memetik daun-daunnya untuk ia teliti nanti saat tiba di rumah.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Langkah dua pasang kaki itupun kini beriringan, mencoba menyamakan derapnya, ditemani kicauan burung dan hembusan angin yang membuat rambut hitam milik pemuda itu tertiup, memberikan aroma menenangkan bagi Donghae yang menghirupnya.

Kibum hanya melirik dari sampingnya, menatap sebuah senyum yang tersemat di wajah Donghae, dengan tangannya yang tak berhenti membelai bulu-bulu kucing miliknya, yang tak pernah absen menemaninya kemanapun kakinya melangkah.

'Dia milik kita.'

 **\- isfa_id -**

Kibum diam, dengan ia yang kini terduduk di kursi santai yang berada di kamarnya, matanya menatap lurus ke arah kaca besar di hadapannya, di mana ia dapat menatap kaca besar lain di seberang sana. Namun bukan kaca itu yang menjadi tujuan dari tatapan matanya, melainkan seseorang yang berada di balik kaca tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian putih yang menutupi tubuhnya –Donghae.

Entah berapa kali seringaian itu tergambar di wajahnya, setiap kali wajah Donghae tertangkap oleh retinanya. Mata bening yang dimiliki pemuda di seberang sana membuat matanya tak dapat luput untuk memandangnya. Seolah ia telah terjebak dalam hipnotis yang diciptakan oleh seorang Lee Donghae. Namun benarkah?

'Meong...' kucingnya mengeong, dengan kepalanya yang diusapkan pada tangan pemiliknya, membuat seringaian Kibum semakin kentara.

"Di sini tidak ada apa-apa."

 **\- isfa_id -**

'Prang...'

Donghae tak sengaja menyenggol tabung percobannya, membuat benda tersebut jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping. Iapun hanya dapat mengusap lelah wajahnya, terlebih menyadari berapa lama waktu yang telah bergulir, tanpa ia sadari.

Matanya tertuju pada kaca besar di hadapannya, ketika mendapati cahaya yang masih tampak dari balik kaca besar di seberangnya. Ia mendapati Kibum yang tengah duduk diam bersama kucing putihnya yang setia.

 **\- isfa_id -**

"Eum?"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan potongan daging pada Donghae dengan Dongahe yang memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Ini daging rusa, tadi kami berburu dan mendapatkan rusa yang besar.".

Donghaepun tersenyum, menerima pemberian Kyuhyun dan melahapnya, dengan kedua matanya yang tak pernah luput memandangi wajah datar di hadapannya. Kibum sibuk membiarkan kucingnya makan dari tangannya, sementara ia sedari tadi tak sedikitpun menyentuh makanannya.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Donghae berlari kecil mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kibum yang sedikit meninggalkannya. "Kibum," panggilnya membuat si empunya nama menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Donghae dapat mensejajarkan tubuh mereka dan kemudian kembali mengajak Kibum berjalan demi menuju kediaman mereka sepulang mereka dari kediaman Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Ia melirik dari sudut matanya, menatap wajah Kibum yang selalu tanpa ekspresi. "Mengapa kau jarang sekali bicara?" Donghae mencoba membuka percakapan, karena akan terasa bosan baginya bila harus berdiam diri selama perjalanan pulang mereka, mengingat kediaman mereka masih sedikit jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan kini.

"Karena tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

Donghae mengernyit mendengar jawaban Kibum. Dia begitu berbeda dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang selalu memulai pembicaraan padanya, tentang apapun, namun Kibum, sama sekali tidak.

"A..." Donghae mengurungkan niatnya berucap saat melihat Kibum yang menghentikan langkahnya, menengadahkan kepalanya membuat iapun mengikuti apa yang tengah Kibum lakukan. Ia temukan bulan purnama yang tengah bersinar terang saat ini, membuat ia berdecak kagum. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat bulan purnama bersinar di langit malam, namun ternyata melihat bulan purnama yang mengintip dari sela-sela daun rindang itu membuat benda itu begitu cantik di matanya. "Indah," desahnya.

"Aku membencinya!"

"Ya?"

Donghae kembali berlari mencoba menyusul langkah Kibum yang telah meninggalkannya setelah kalimat itu tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. "Hei, Kibum..." ia berteriak mencoba memanggil sosok tersebut yang bergeming meninggalkannya dengan langkah yang sulit Donghae ikuti. Namun perlahan ia memperlambat langkahnya saat melihat Kibum di depan sana melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tak berniat menyusul langkah Kibum, hanya terus berjalan mengikuti irama langkah Kibum di belakangnya.

Mereka terus seperti itu, dengan cahaya rembulan yang menerangi jalan panjang mereka dari sela-sela daun yang tertiup angin malam.

Hingga tibalah mereka di depan kediaman Donghae. Kibum tak berucap dan bergegas menuju kediamannya yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan Donghae yang masih terdiam menatap punggungnya..

Donghaepun tersenyum kelu saat Kibum telah menutup pintu rumahnya, dan iapun mengikuti jejak Kibum dengan membuka pintu kediamannya. Namun baru saja ia hendak melangkah, lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang membuat ia membalikan badannya dan mendapati sosok seorang pemuda di hadapannya. "Kibum..." panggilnya lembut pada seseorang yang kini berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Kibum tak bergumam, pun tak menjawab gumaman Donghae yang menyebutkan namanya. Ia hanya menatap mata bening Donghae, seakan tengah mencari sesuatu di sana. Mata polos itu seakan mengalahkan cahaya rembulan malam ini. Iapun mencoba menghapus jarak yang tercipta antara mereka berdua hingga hidung mancung mereka bertemu. Namun Kibum terdiam saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas Donghae di wajahnya, ia dapat merasakan tangan Donghae yang bergetar dalam genggamannya.

Dan akhirnya ciuman itupun tercipta dengan Donghae yang hanya terdiam tak bergerak sedikitpun, membiarkan bibirnya menerima lumatan-lumatan kecil dari bibir Kibum yang terasa hangat baginya, meski dalam hatinya ia berkata, benarkah ini yang terjadi, mengingat belum sampai sepekan mereka bersama.

Kibumpun membiarkan kedua tangan Donghae melingkar di pingganya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada pada kedua sisi wajah Donghae yang masih belum membalasnya. Ciuman itu semakin dalam Kibum ciptakan, hingga membuat Donghae meremas kaos coklat yang ia kenakan.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Donghae terbaring di 'peraduannya', dengan kedua jarinya yang menyentuh bibirnya. Masih dapat ia rasakan kecupan lembut Kibum di sana, yang membuat seulas senyum tergurat di wajahnya. 'Kibum...' batinnyapun memanggil sosok tersebut yang ternyata juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Di lain tempat, Kibumpun terduduk di kursi santainya dengan kucing putihnya yang berada di pangkuannya. Iapun menyentuh bibirnya dengan kedua jarinya mencoba mengecapi rasa hambar bibir Donghae yang tersisa di sana.

Iapun menatap rembulan yang masih bersinar terang di atas sana, membiaskan sinar matahari di balik tubuh bundarnya. Bintang-bintang kecil itupun tak berhenti berkedip seakan menjadi lampu hias di langit malam.

Sementara Donghae, menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga atas dadanya, ia masih menggambarkan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya dengan bayangan wajah Kibum di hadapannya. Benarkah ini? Nyatakah? Ia seakan gelisah, menggerakkan tubuhnya ke sana ke mari, mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya yang tak mau menuruti perintah otaknya. Meski akhirnya pergerakkan itupun berhenti saat ucapan Kibum melintas di ingatannya, 'Kau hanya punya waktu 3 bulan, mencoba menyelamatkan dirimu atau pergi sebelum itu.'

Entahlah, Donghae tak mengerti apa maksud dari semua kalimat yang Kibum utarakan padanya, sekeras apapun ia mencoba berpikir, ia sepertinya tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya. Hingga akhirnya mata itupun terpejam dengan sendirinya.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Donghae disibukan dengan tangkai-tangkai bunga di hadapannya, ia sedang menata taman kecil di kediamannya.

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya setelah lima belas menit berlalu, terlalu singkat untuknya mengistirahatkan diri, tapi ia tak dapat kembali terlelap hingga ia memutuskan untuk menghirup udara subuh dan membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa oleh udara dingin yang sedikit membuatnya menggigil.

Suara desiran angin yang meniup pucuk-pucuk pohon di sekitarnya menyapa gendang telinganya. Merdu, ditemani oleh suara burung-burung kecil yang juga mulai terbangun dari tidur lelap mereka.

Hingga tepukan di pundaknya membuat kegiatannya terhenti.

"Oh~" ia bergumam menatap wajah kusam pemuda di hadapannya. "Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi, Kyuhyun?"

"Lalu kau sendiri mengapa sudah terjaga dan memanjakan mereka?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, karena nyatanya ia juga terjaga terlalu pagi hari ini.

"Apa kau tak bisa tidur karena kejadian tadi malam?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang membuat Dongahe mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku melihatnya, kau dan Kibum..."

Wajah Donghae seketika memerah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, meski selanjutnya, "Kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya mengingat kediaman mereka yang tak berdekatan. Dan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Persiapkan dirimu, hanya 3 bulan, coba selamatkan dirimu, atau pergi secepatnya."

Dan Kyuhyunpun berlalu, meninggalkan Donghae dengan semua tanda tanya di atas kepalanya. Apa yang akan terjadi tiga bulan dari sekarang?

 **\- isfa_id -**

Donghae terus memacu langkahnya semakin lebih cepat, dengan kata lain ia mencoba berlari secepat kilat dari kejaran seseorang di belakang sana yang terus memandang ia dengan seringaian yang ia pertontonkan. Beberapa kali akar pohon-pohon besar itu membuat ia tersandung meski tak sampai tersungkur, kaki lelahnya telah terlumuri tanah merah yang membuat langkahnya kadang sedikit tergelincir.

'Sraaakkkkk~'

Donghae dapat mendengar suara gesekan dari senjata yang dibawa oleh sosok itu dengan pohon-pohon besar yang mengelilingi mereka di mana sosok tersebut memang sengaja melakukannya karena ia menyukai reaksi ketakutan dari wajah 'sang mangsa'.

'Prang.'

Hingga suara pecahan kaca itu membangunkan Donghae dari tidurnya.

Suara tarikan nafas itu terdengar dari mulut Donghae dengan wajahnya yang telah dipenuhi oleh keringatnya. Ia temukan pecahan gelas yang telah menjadi kepingan di bawah kakinya setelah ia mengeluarkan dirinya dari balik selimut yang terasa lembab. Ikut tertangkap juga oleh retinanya seekor kucing berbulu putih di hadapannya, yang ia kenal adalah kucing milik Kibum, sepertinya itulah pelaku pemecahan gelasnya. Ia tersenyum, mencoba menangkap kucing itu dengan kedua tangannya.

'Aerrrggghhhttt~'

Namun balasan yang diterima Donghae tak seindah senyuman yang ia ukir di wajahnya. Kucing itu mengerang, semakin kencang dengan ekornya yang terangkat, juga bulu-bulu lembutnya yang bergetar. Keempat kaki kucing itu menegang, membuat Donghae terdiam takut menatapnya.

'Rauw~'

Donghae langsung menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika cakaran itu tepat mengenai matanya.

Perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya, ditatapnya jari-jarinya yang gemetar, tak ada apapun di sana, hanya kilauan-kilauan yang tercipta dari keringatnya yang menempel di sana yang disinari oleh cahaya bulan dari balik jendela kamarnya. Ditatapnya langit malam dari tempat tidurnya, ia ingat, ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun tadi pagi yang mengatakan tentang 3 bulan yang tidak ia mengerti, lalu ia merasa mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk kembali memasuki 'rumahnya' hingga akhirnya ia tertidur pulas. Tapi sepertinya ia tertidur terlalu lama, karena sekarang bulan telah menggantikan tugas sang matahari.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dan turun dari peraduannya. Langkah gontainya membawa ia menuju meja makan kecil di ruang lain dari rumah sederhananya. Meja kayu kecil dengan teko yang ditemani beberapa gelas di hadapannya itu menjadi tujuan langkahnya. Ia tuangkan air ke dalam gelas yang segera ia teguk habis isinya, hingga kini pandangannya tertuju pada kaca besar di hadapannya di mana ia dapat melihat sosok yang berada di seberang tempat tinggalnya, di mana Kibum tengah tertidur di kursinya dengan kucing putihnya yang tetap setia berada di pangkuannya.

'Srak~'

Donghae menarik gorden coklat yang membuat kaca besar itu tertutup sempurna, membuat sosok di seberang sana tak nampak lagi di retinanya, dan ia kembali memasuki kamarnya, karena tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selarut ini selain melanjutkan tidurnya meski rasa kantuk itu tak kunjung menghampirinya.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Kibum membuka matanya dengan tangannya yang membelai lembut bulu kucing kesayangannya. Ia tatap kaca besar di seberang sana yang telah tertutup oleh gorden bermotif bunga lili putih yang membuat bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah seringai kecil.

"Meong."

Tangan Kibum tak henti memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembutnya pada kucing berbulu putih di pangkuannya. "Menarik, bukan?"

"Meong."

Dan seringaian itu semakin kentara.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Kicauan burung-burung kecil yang bertengger pada rantai pohon rindang itu membangunkan Donghae dari tidur lelapnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan melepaskannya perlahan, dengan mata merahnya yang menatap tarian-tarian kecil dari daun-daun yang ditiup lembut oleh angin pagi dari balik jendela kamarnya. Ia lirik sebuah jam tangan rolex hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja nakasnya, membuat ia bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang lain dari tempat tinggalnya tersebut.

 **\- isfa_id-**

Jaket kulit berwarna hitam itu telah tersampir di bahunya, dengan jam tangan rolex berwarna senada yang telah melingkari pergelangan tangannya, juga _handphone_ berukuran 6 inchi yang berada di tangan kanannya yang selanjutnya ia simpan di saku jeans denimnya membuat warna _gold_ benda persegi tersebut semakin terlihat mewah. Jangan lupakan juga sepatu sport berwarna merah dengan list hitam di sekelilingnya!

"Ayo!" serunya dengan ia yang bergegas mengambil tas kecil dari atas tempat tidur berseprai biru tersebut dengan diiringi langkahnya yang kemudian membawa ia keluar dari kediamannya.

"Kau jadi pergi sekarang Hae?"

Donghae tersenyum disertai anggukan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang telah berada di depan rumahnya bersama dua 'rekannya'.

"Biar kami antar hingga gerbang," Siwon menawarkan diri menemani Donghae di perjalanan menuju gerbang desa mereka.

"Tak apa, aku bisa sendiri, lagipula aku tak pergi lama, besok aku kembali."

"Bagaimana kalau Kibum menemanimu? Itu akan lebih baik," Kyuhyun tak mau ketinggalan menawarkan 'bantuan' kepada Donghae yang notabene adalah tamu di desa kecil mereka, sementara Kibum yang berada di sebelahnya hanya mengeluarkan deheman kecil dengan muka tanpa ekspresinya.

Donghae terdiam sejenak, mencoba memikirkan apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Tak ada salahnya. Lagipula ia akan berjalan sendiri melewati hutan sebelum sampai di gerbang desa Jugda ini, akan lebih baik bila ada yang menemaninya, terlebih bila Kibum bisa menemaninya hingga sepanjang perjalanannya. Tapi kemudian ia menatap Kibum sejenak, jeans robek yang menutupi kaki 'jenjangnya', kaos hitam yang tertutupi oleh hoodie berwarna abu tua yang ia kenakan, juga sepatu coklat yang Donghae yakin bukan warna aslinya, membuat ia sedikit berkedip dengan gelengan kecil yang tercipta, tapi sepertinya tak apa.

"Bila tak keberatan."

"Tentu!" jawab Kyuhnyun bersemangat dengan ia yang sedikit mendorong tubuh Kibum membuat tatapan tajam itu ia terima dengan senyum kaku.

"Kau ingin membawanya?" Siwonpun bertanya pada Kibum seraya menunjuk kucing putih dalam dekapannya. "Dia aman bersamaku," lanjutnya setelah kucing putih itu berpindah ke pelukannya.

Bukankah Kibum tak berucap apapun? Bahkan ia tak mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia menemani Donghae, juga tak mengatakan untuk membiarkan Siwon menjaga kucing kesayangannya.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Hening adalah yang terjadi di antara Kibum dan Donghae yang berjalan menyusuri hutan rimbun ini. Tak ada suara apapun selain suara desiran angin dan suara kicauan burung yang menjadi lagu indah yang diperdengarkan pada dedauan yang tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka guna menyesuaikan dengan nada indah tersebut.

Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah dedaunan tersebut sesekali memantulkan kilauan dari genangan-genangan kecil di sepanjang perjalan mereka, menjadi sedikit penghibur bagi Donghae yang mulai bosan dengan keterdiaman teman seperjalanannya. Hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum saat melihat gerbang hitam itu di depan matanya.

Akhirnya mereka berduapun melawati gerbang yang menjulang tinggi itu, di mana dua penjaga berseragam tentara lengkap yang Donghae temui saat datang ke sini kembali 'menyambutnya'.

Tak ada kata apapun yang terucap, mereka berdua hanya melewati kedua tentara tersebut, dengan salah satu tentara yang menatap mereka tak berkedip, bahkan Donghae masih bisa melihat tentara berkumis tipis tersebut memandangi Kibum saat mereka telah berada di dalam bis yang akan mengantar mereka pada rumah Donghae yang menjadi tujuan perjalanan mereka.

 **\- isfa_id -**

"Oppa~"

'Greb'

Donghae langsung mendapatkan pelukan dari seorang gadis yang tampak gembira dengan kedatangannya. Bahkan bukan hanya itu yang ia dapat, gadis berambut ikal tersebutpun memberikan kecupan pada bibirnya yang membuat ia mendorong tubuh tersebut guna menciptakan sebuah jarak antara mereka. "Yoona."

Gadis itu, Yoona, menatap Donghae yang kemudian sedikit melirik Kibum yang ada di sebelahnya hingga membuat Yoona mendesah 'oh' seakan mengerti.

 **\- isfa_id -**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Nyonya Lee menghubungiku, dia bilang Oppa ada di rumah, segera saja aku ke sini."

Donghae hanya menggeleng tak mengerti. Bukan tak mengerti dengan apa yang Yoona utarakan, tapi ia tak mengerti dengan ibunya, mengapa ratu di rumahnya ini sangat ingin menjadikan Yoona sebagai permaisurinya.

"Oppa, apa yang kau cari?" kali ini berganti Yoona yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aku hanya ingin membawa catatanku, tak bisa mengakses internet di sana, aku bahkan tak bisa mencharge handphoneku," jawab Donghae dengan tangannya yang tergerak memasang charger handphonenya agar benda tersebut kembali bernyawa.

Yoona hanya mengangguk kecil dengan ia yang setia berbaring di ranjang king size milik Donghae dengan matanya yang memperhatikan tiap sudut dari ruangan tersebut.

Jam dinding berwarna putih dengan list hitam yang bertengger di dinding bercat orange itu terus berdetak mengikuti irama bola mata Yoona yang tengah 'menjelajah'. Lemari kayu yang dipenuhi buku-buku, bahkan lemari kaca yang berisi beberapa pasang sepatu miling sang 'kekasih' tak luput dari pandangannya.

"Ayo aku antar pulang," Donghae tak memperhatikan wajah cemberut Yoona saat ia mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Ia hanya mengambil helm full facenya yang bertengger pada meja belajarnya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya di mana Yoona hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya di belakang.

Dengan lari kecil Donghae menuruni tangga yang membuat ia melewati ruang tamu rumahnya di mana Kibum tengah berada di sana bersama orang tuannya, di mana sang ibu menatapnya seakan tengah mempertanyakan 'Dia temanmu?' dengan wajah sedikit tak percaya. Tapi Donghae tak menggubris hal tersebut, "Aku akan mengantar Yoona pulang," ucapnya dan terus berlalu tanpa menyadari Kibum yang terus menatapnya hingga punggungnya hilang ditelan pintu yang telah tertutup.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Kawasaki Z800 berwarna hijau tersebut melaju, di mana Yoona memeluk erat tubuh Donghae yang tengah 'menunggangi' sepeda motor tersebut. Ia hanya menatap gedung-gedung menjulang yang mereka lewati, butuh sekitar 45 menit untuk sampai ke kediamannya, dan mereka hanya berdiam diri, karena Donghae tak menjawab apapun yang ia tanyakan. Ia tatap mobil-mobil yang tengah Donghae salip agar dapat sedikit menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Tapi sepertinya itu tak bisa sepenuhnya menghiburnya.

Sedikit ia tarik tubuhnya guna menatap punggung sang 'kekasih'. Sudah dua tahun semenjak orang tua mereka menjodohkan mereka berdua, tapi sepertinya tak mengubah anggapan Donghae tentang dirinya. Hingga sekarangpun Donghae hanya menganggapnya sebagai junior kampusnya, meski ia memiliki kedekatan yang lebih dari junior-junior yang lainnya.

 **\- isfa_id -**

"Lakukan yang terbaik."

"Siap Profesor."

Donghae tertawa kecil menjawab pertanyaan sang pemegang kekuasaan penuh di rumah mereka, sang ayah. Sosok laki-laki yang terus mendorongnya untuk melakukan semua hal dengan sebaik mungkin. Tak lupa iapun memberikan pelukan kepada sang ibu yang tak pernah lupa mendoakannya dalam setiap kondisi. Dan untuk selanjutnya ia membuka pintu taxi berwarna silver yang akan membawa ia menuju terminal bus yang selanjutnya akan membawa ia kembali pada desa tujuannya. Namun belum sempat ia memasuki taxi tersebut, hal yang membuat ia tercengangpun terjadi.

"Oppa~"

Ia lihat seorang gadis yang baru saja turun dari Audi Q7 berwarna silver di depannya, dengan rambut ikalnya yang ia kuncir kuda. _Mini dress_ hitam-putih yang ia kenakan membuat kaki rampingnya terlihat indah, terlebih ditambah dengan _high heels_ berwarna _gold_ yang Donghae yakin tingginya lebih dari 15 cm. Gadis tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah koper dari mobilnya membuat Donghae ternganga dengan gelengan yang tercipta dari kepalanya. Dengan lari kecil, gadis tersebut mendekatinya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ikut."

 **\- isfa_id -**

Yoona menjadi yang pertama menuruni bis yang telah mengantarkan mereka pada tempat tujuan, diikuti oleh Kibum yang berjalan di belakangnya tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah Donghae yang seakan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Untuk apa Yoona mengikutinya ke sini? Namun ia tak terlalu ingin menggubris tentang hal tersebut. Apalagi Kibum yang saat ini hanya terus berjalan lurus tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, tak ada hubungan apapun denganya bukan?

Donghaepun mengikuti langkah kedua sosok tersebut di belakang, di mana ia dapat mendengar suara takjub Yoona di depan sana, dan iapun hanya tertawa kecil karena telah membayangkan apa yang nanti akan terjadi setelah mereka melewati gerbang tinggi di hadapan mereka.

Langkah itu terus bergulir, dengan Kibum yang menjadi orang pertama yang 'menyebrangi' gerbang tersebut, disusul oleh Yoona di belakangnya. Namun, langkah Donghae terhenti, ketika ia melewati kedua penjaga yang masih setia berdiri di sana, 'menyambutnya' untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Berhati-hatilah, semuanya mengincarmu."

Donghae berbalik, menatap tentara berkumis tipis di hadapannya. Mengapa? Mengapa selalu ada kata yang tentara tersebut ucapkan padanya, dan kalimat tersebut selalu tak dapat ia mengerti. "Tuan..."

"Oppaaa~"

Donghae mendengar teriakan Yoona dari balik gerbang tersebut, sesuai perkiraannya.

"Lumpur menyebalkan!" umpatan itupun dapat Donghae dengar dengan jelas.

Seharusnya saat ini ia tengah terbahak menertawakan tingkah aneh Yoona di sana, namun itu tak terjadi sekarang karena tentara berbadan tegap itu terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seakan menegaskan apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya adalah peringatan baginya.

"OPPA~"

Donghae berlari saat mendengar Yoona yang berteriak semakin kencang di sana, sementara sang tentara hanya menatap punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh, melewati gerbang hitam di hadapannya, dengan nafas panjang yang dia hembuskan.

 **T.B.C**


End file.
